Luz de Estrella
by DonnaKey
Summary: El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas que proyectaban una luz que ya se había extinguido hacía años. Estaban allí como una ilusión. La misma en la que él se sumergía durante los pocos minutos en que lograba dormir. La fantasía de Sakura tendida a su lado...


**¡Hola!**

Tras leer los dos últimos capitulos del manga, pensé en varias cosas, pero una de esas cosas que pensé fue: ¿Cómo vivió Sasuke la separación de Sakura? ¿La extrañó? ¿Pensó en ella? ¿Y en que condiciones estuvo todo ese tiempo? Omitiendo la trama de la nueva película The Last, y guiándome por mi propia y pervertida imaginación, he creado este One-Shot titulado:

.

**Luz de Estrella**

Pueden acompañar la lectura con estas dos bonitas melodías:

The upper Sky - Rhian Sheehan

Song from a Secret Garden - Rolf Lovland

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_**D**espertó por la advertencia del dolor que le provocó haberse vuelto hacia su lado izquierdo mientras dormía. Tuvo que tenderse de espalda, pero en cuanto lo hizo supo que no volvería a quedarse dormido. Otra noche desvelado. _

_El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas que proyectaban una luz que ya se había extinguido hacía años. Estaban allí como una ilusión. La misma en la que él se sumergía durante los pocos minutos en que lograba dormir. La fantasía de Sakura tendida a su lado. ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Ya lo habría olvidado? ¿Su amor se habría extinguido como las estrellas, pero él viviría aun con la esperanza tal como lo hacían aquellos que pedían deseos a astros muertos? _

_ Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, y vio un pequeño grillo que se preparaba para entonar su melodía nocturna. Pensó en extender su brazo izquierdo para alcanzarlo pero entonces recordó que el maldito brazo no estaba allí y que él era un tipo solitario en medio de la nada. Una risa amarga afloró desde lo profundo de su garganta. Ese era su camino a la redención…_

**_…_**

**…**

**Él** había dicho que ella no tenía nada que ver con sus pecados y se había ido lejos para pensar, reflexionar y conocer el mundo desde una perspectiva nueva, sin que sobre la luz del sol estuviese la sombra del odio y el rencor. Pero estaba de vuelta. Después de años, estaba allí. La poca luz que se filtraba a través del denso ramaje de los árboles apenas conseguía hacerlo visible. Llevaba ropas largas y oscuras, pero su aura no era negra como había sido antes.

Sakura dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él, deteniéndose cuando estuvo a pocos metros. Si no fuese porque su sombra se proyectaba sobre el suelo, ella habría considerado la posibilidad de que se tratara de un fantasma. Tan inmóvil como estaba, no parecía ni siquiera vivo. Y en aquella quietud la miraba; sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en ella de un modo en que ningún otro hombre la miraría jamás.

- Sasuke… - se atrevió a decir, pero él no reaccionó a su llamado. Tan quieto la siguió observando, como si en esos años hubiera olvidado cualquier forma de comunicación. Parecía realmente desconectado del mundo.

Ella se atrevió a dar otro paso hacia él, y otro más. Pronto estuvo a solo un palmo de distancia del hombre que había protagonizado sus más profundos y románticos sueños, pero que también había poblado sus pesadillas. ¿Podía ser alguien un salvador y un verdugo a la vez? ¿O ella estaba demasiado loca?

- Sasuke-kun… - volvió a decir. Él reaccionó aflojando un poco el rictus que endurecía y envejecía sus rasgos cada vez más adultos. Había un poco de tierra sobre sus frente y en sus mejillas, y una tela vieja cruzaba sobre su frente, manteniendo enjuto su siempre cabello rebelde.

Con una mano temblorosa, ella se permitió tocarle aquella mejilla sucia. No parecía haber arreglado sus asuntos en aquel viaje, por el contrario, lucía perdido. ¿Habría pasado hambre o frío? ¿Habría tenido con quien charlar antes de dormir o habría tenido que callar todo ese tiempo? ¿Se habría sentido muy solo? La piel de su mejilla estaba fría, y tal vez también lo estuviera su corazón. Ella podría haber llenado sus noches solitarias si él se lo hubiese permitido.

Con el mismo cuidado de antes, deslizó los dedos sobre su piel, a lo que él reaccionó inclinando un poco el rostro y buscando más contacto. Luego, él besó uno de sus dedos, tan despacio y tan suave que ella sintió deseos de llorar. ¿Habría llorado él alguna vez en medio de todo el dolor que había sufrido?

- Sakura… - murmuró. Ella llevó la otra mano a su rostro, presionando las palmas contra sus frías mejillas. Quería darle calor, después de todos aquellos años fríos y solitarios, ella quería que no volviese a sentir frío nunca más.

- Estoy aquí – susurró – Estoy aquí, Sasuke-kun.

Él buscó más contacto inclinando todavía más la cabeza, pero tal vez no fuera suficiente aquel contacto. Tal vez necesitaran mucho más después de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Sasuke descubrió su mano de entre las ropas largas y la llevo a aquella que Sakura tenía depositada en su mejilla derecha. La sostuvo con fuerza y la besó una vez y otra vez, en un intento por decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado y necesitado todo ese tiempo. Él se había ido sin ella, sí, pero en todos esos años ella no había estado un solo segundo lejos de su mente. Todo volvía sobre Sakura, porque el amor para él empezaba y terminaba con ella.

- Eres real… - murmuró él – Finalmente eres real y no eres un maldito sueño.

Ella aguantó las lágrimas cuando le dijo que sí, que era tan real como nunca antes. Luego acunó entre sus dedos los cabellos negros de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella. Él reaccionó inclinándose un poco hacia delante de modo que ella pudiera alcanzarlo y que sus bocas casi se rozaran. Ciertamente su amor no era de esos amores convencionales que hubiere surgido entre besos y palabras dulces. Su amor había crecido en medio de condiciones hostiles, había enfrentado sequias e inundaciones; aguantado que lo cortaran de raíz y que lo infestaran de las peores pestes. Había incluso sobrevivido cuando parecía completamente muerto. Y todo para convertirse en un amor invencible.

- Sakura… - él parecía necesitar decir su nombre para convencerse de que ella estaba allí – Lo siento. Ya te lo dije una vez, pero… lo siento de verdad.

- Lo sé – ella sonrió – Sé que lo sientes – apretó entre sus dedos los cabellos oscuros. No estaba tan suave como ella había imaginado que sería, porque Sasuke llevaba abandonado al tiempo y al descuido todos esos años.

- Parece que nunca hago las cosas bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó él.

- No digas eso… - ella movió la cabeza en señal de negación y apretó aún más sus cabellos – Estás aquí y es lo único que importa. Miraremos hacia adelante, ¿vale? Desde hoy y para siempre.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír. No muchas veces lo había hecho, pero aquella sonrisa valió por todas esas veces en que había preferido no hacerlo. Sakura se enamoró todavía más de él y de esa sonrisa.

- Gracias, Sakura – musitó – Gracias por esperarme.

- Me prometiste que volverías – dijo ella – Aquellas palabras fueron para mí una promesa, Sasuke-kun.

- Para mí también.

Habían pasado casi 3 años desde el día en que él había decidido partir de nuevo lejos de ella. 3 años desde aquellas palabras en que no se confirmaron días ni años de ausencia. Él había preferido dejarlo en un "te veré pronto" en lugar de decirle exactamente cuándo volvería, porque podía ser que no volviese nunca más. Pero aun así, ella había tomado aquellas palabras como una promesa, o un juramento incluso, de que retornaría algún día y que cuando lo hiciera ellos podrían pensar en ser felices juntos por primera vez. Mucho no importaba cuanto él tardara. Lo importante era que volvería, porque él lo había dicho.

- Luces cansado – murmuró ella. Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante y sus frentes se tocaron. Su piel se sintió menos fría que cuando ella lo había tocado por primera vez.

- Lo estoy – confirmó él – Y tengo hambre, también. Y frío, y el maldito brazo todavía me molesta. Pero ¿sabes algo? – frotó un poco la frente contra la de ella, en un gesto tan impropio en él que resultó completamente enloquecedor.

- ¿Qué? – susurró ella. Sasuke volvió a sonreír suavemente.

- Me siento más feliz que nunca.

- Sasuke… - ella aguantó la respiración un momento en que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Luego simplemente se echó sobre él y ahogó el gemido del llanto contra sus labios.

Nunca se habían besado, pero sus bocas parecían conocerse mejor que la de aquellos amantes que hubiesen compartido un montón de besos y de caricias y de palabras dulces. Pronto la urgencia de amarse todo lo que no habían podido los llevo a profundizar el beso hasta que la respiración se les escapó del cuerpo. Con dificultad se apartaron, pero Sasuke no se resignó a desprenderse de ella. Atrapó su cuello, su garganta, y besó incluso sobre la ropa, entre sus pechos y más abajo, hasta que se detuvo en su vientre. Él nunca se hubiese puesto de rodillas porque su orgullo no se lo habría permitido. Pero ahora no importaba más, porque ese mundo en el que había vivido tanto tiempo no existía y el nuevo mundo que se presentaba ante sus ojos tenía un único pilar: Sakura. ¿Cómo no arrodillarse ante ella? Besó la piel de su vientre por encima de la ropa, casi pudo acunar con una sola mano su pequeña cintura, y con apenas un poco de fuerza pudo levantarla del suelo. Ella lo rodeó con las piernas para no perder el equilibrio a la par que lo besaba en la nariz, la frente, las mejillas y la boca.

- Te extrañé tanto… - gimió en algún momento mientras él la tumbaba sobre el suelo de tierra, y las hojas secas emitían un crujido bajo su peso. El aire olía a otoño, a tierra húmeda y a lágrimas. Ella estaba llorando, lo sabía aun cuando en lo último que pudiera pensar era en las lágrimas y en que en realidad lloraba de felicidad. Él secó sus lágrimas con la boca, e intentó besar su corazón a través de la piel de sus pechos. Allí, donde él apretaba sus labios, latía un corazón acelerado, un corazón que se había negado todo ese tiempo a olvidarlo. Un corazón que le decía te amo una y otra vez. Él también la amaba. Su corazón latía con la misma frecuencia y decía lo mismo.

Con la dificultad que implicaba tener solo una extremidad, Sasuke consiguió apartar las ropas que ella llevaba para admirarla en silencio. En sueños la había imaginado, pero poco lograba admirar antes de que algún mal recuerdo opacara todo y terminara despertando envuelto en una estela de malos augurios. Sobresaltado y sintiéndose solo, Sasuke comprendía que nunca había estado más solo que cuando sabía que alguien lo estaba esperando. Abandonarse a la soledad sabiendo que una mujer como Sakura lo esperaba, era todavía peor que estar completamente solo. Era como saber que el pozo de agua estaba solo unos cuantos metros de profundidad, pero no tener con qué cavar para hallarlo.

Así que, teniéndola finalmente entre sus brazos, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirarla y amarla. Siempre había sido bonita aun cuando no tenía demasiado de lo que alardear. Sus pechos eran pequeños montículos en los que él hundió el rostro y escuchó todavía más cerca su corazón. Su cintura estrecha y su vientre plano lo invitaron a tatuar las marcas de su palma en cada recorrido. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras él aprendía a conocer su cuerpo y cuando llegó su turno, ella abrió los ojos de golpe, se tumbó sobre él y con cuidado lo descubrió para contemplar lo que había quedado después de tantos años odiando. Las cicatrices estaban allí, pero ella las besó creyendo que con ello podría espantar las secuelas dolorosas que aún quedaban. Y acarició sin ninguna aprensión la zona donde el brazo había sido dramáticamente cortado. La piel estaba oscura, amoratada y resentida. Ella notó como él intentó hacer como que no le dolía cuando ella presionó en busca del lugar exacto donde la carne y el musculo aún no se habían recuperado.

- Todavía no sana – murmuró.

Sasuke movió un poco la cabeza.

- Cada vez duele menos – admitió – Durante las noches es solo una punzada. He tenido dolores peores, y no precisamente físicos, ya sabes…

- Lo sé – ella se echó sobre él para besarlo en la frente, a lo que él aprovechó para estrecharla firmemente y que sus cuerpos quedasen muy cerca – Si te hubieses quedado un tiempo más, habrías recuperado tu brazo. Pero eres un terco, ni sé por qué todavía me tomo la molestia de decírtelo… - pero en lugar de mostrarse enojada, ella lo besó en los labios con suavidad, callando alguna posible respuesta por parte de él.

Al final, la cuestión daba lo mismo en realidad. Habían pasado tanto tiempo extrañando el cuerpo del otro, que bien podían olvidar todo lo demás. Sasuke la tumbó de nuevo bajó él y comenzó a besarla por todas partes. Se detuvo solo cuando hubo abarcado todo su cuerpo y solo le quedaba repetir una y otra vez. Sakura estaba muda, pero respiraba ansiosa y aguardaba que el momento definitivo llegase pronto. Ciertamente no hubiese imaginado su primera vez en un lugar como ese, en medio del bosque y rodeada de hojas secas y con la espalda desnuda húmeda por la tierra mojada; pero algo en todo ello hacía la escena más romántica que cualquier otro escenario que hubiese fantaseado. Estaba con Sasuke, después de todo. Dónde fuera, cómo fuera, no importaba. Sería perfecto porque él lo haría perfecto.

Así que cerró los ojos y el momento se dio espontáneamente. Se amaron ante el cielo como mudo testigo, ante los árboles que se remecieron al compás de ellos, ante la bandada de pájaros que inició un despegue al crepúsculo del atardecer al mismo tiempo en que ella acababa y él lo hacía apenas un instante después. Luego, él se tumbó a un lado, pero cuidó de volver el rostro hacia ella para mirarla. ¿Cuántas noches había despertado con la imagen de Sakura durmiendo a su lado? Muchísimas. Extendió una mano y mientras ella recuperaba la respiración él recorrió con un dedo su cuerpo perlado de sudor hasta que terminó en el valle oculto entre sus piernas. Muchísimas noches despertando solo, muchísimas noches extrañándola. Cuando ella se volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban con el brillo de todas aquellas estrellas que él había contemplado en sus desvelos. Pero aquel brillo no era una ilusión. Aquel brillo era real.

…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin!<strong>

(Al final tendría que decir, y PUFF, nació Ensalada, pero le quitaría todo el drama)

Espero que este pequeño corto, con su cuota de lemon sensual, les haya gustado. La escena la ambiento en los límites de Konoha, en medio de un bosque y donde ningún curioso hizo acto de aparición. Me pareció sumamente romántico que lo hiciesen con la naturaleza como el único testigo de su amor. Además, son Sasuke y Sakura, nadie sabrá lo mucho que se aman más que ellos mismos.

Si les gustó, me alegrarían mucho la vida dejándome un pequeño y sensual review. ¡Un review alegra mi corazón, un review es vida!

¡Adiós y viva el SS!

**Donna Key**


End file.
